


The Talk

by LoveDevilKing



Series: Monster [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Chloe asks questions, F/M, Lucifer answers her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDevilKing/pseuds/LoveDevilKing
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer talk things through





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the talk that I wish we would have gotten on the show. I've rated it Teen and up for now but I may need to change it later. We'll see.  
This story picks up directly after events in "My work is done" but it can still be read as a stand alone.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading my ramblings. :-)
> 
> Kudos to you all for stopping by. Hope you enjoy.

“So, Lucifer Morningstar. Is that a stage name or something?”

He was caught off guard by her question, unsure if she was serious or trying to make a joke. But when he saw the look in her eyes, he knew what she was trying to do and he would gladly accept what she was offering.

“God given, actually.” He said with a growing smile on his face and for the first time since she entered his home, he began to relax.

Chloe laughed, a small laugh but genuine, and the tension in her body eased up. Imagine, just last week she was fleeing from him in terror. Now she was here, out on his balcony, laughing. She was glad she had come.

On that fateful day, she had come to see him about a case. When she left the elevator, Lucifer had looked at her and his eyes were glowing, flaming with the fires of Hell. That’s when she learned the truth. Learned that her partner was indeed the actual, biblical Devil. It had been a hard week.

“Detective,” Lucifer began, the expression on his face serious, “allow me to apologize for what you saw. I was unable to control my temper and you were hurt. I would never hurt you intentionally, I hope you know that.” He looked at her with pain in his eyes, worried that she would still reject him.

Chloe took a deep breath before she replied, “I was frightened, a lot, and I can’t say I am 100 percent okay, but I want to be. I think I will be. I mean, it’s not like you haven’t always told me who you were.” 

“True, but I knew you didn’t believe me. I did want you to know the truth, Detective, but I never wanted to terrorizing you.” He was still unsure if she could ever forgive him for what he did.

“You tried though, didn’t you?” she asked him. At his quizzical look she continued, “at the precinct, you wanted to tell me. Remember?”

“Oh, yes, right,” he said nodding his head. “That’s when I found out I had lost my devil face. I assumed I had lost my devil eyes as well.” 

After he realized that Chloe knew the truth, he had checked to see if he had his true face back, but he didn’t. He couldn’t even get his eyes to flare up again. He wondered about that but Linda hypothesized that it may be tied to his emotions and only very strong ones would cause his eyes to turn.

“Linda mentioned something about seeing your face. Um... so you… do you have another face?” she asked him hesitantly, not raising her eyes to meet his. She was nervous about asking him these things. She guessed she was still afraid he would get angry again. She took a sip of her wine to cover up her shaking hands.

He let out a great sigh. “You are afraid of me, aren’t you?” He really couldn’t say he was surprised. “This is why I didn’t tell you sooner. I didn’t want you to... look at me... with fear.” He finished off his drink, turning to look out over the city.

Chloe felt bad. She didn’t mean to let her fear show but she couldn’t help it. But she also didn’t want to hurt him. He was her partner, her friend, he would not hurt her. She knew that. Why was she still afraid?

“I’m sorry, Lucifer.” She closed her eyes before making herself go over to him, conquering the last of her fear and letting him know that she still trusted him.

He looked at her but remained stiff as she came closer. He wasn’t sure what she doing.

She put her hand on his arm and looked up at him. She noticed he flinched at her touch but he didn’t pull away. “I’m sorry.” Now that she had made the move, she felt more confident. “I know you would never hurt me. It’s just still so new.” She didn’t know what to say but she kept looking at him, willing herself to meet his gaze and not look away. She finally felt him relax and take a deep breath.

“It is I, who am sorry, Detective,” he told her. “It is unfair to expect you to be okay with me so soon.” He gave her a small grin.

“Is everything alright?” Linda had come out onto the balcony. She noticed that things might be getting tense and decided to check on her friends. She had come to the penthouse with Chloe to lend her support. When Chloe had learned the truth, Linda had been there to help her deal with the consequences. Now she felt her services might be needed again.

“Oh, Linda,” Chloe turned to her friend, “sorry, yes, it’s fine.” She looked at Lucifer to see if he agreed with her. She had forgotten that Linda was in the living room.

“Yes, Doctor. Everything’s fine,” Lucifer said. Chloe still had her hand on his arm and he took that as a good sign. Maybe everything would work out.

“Chloe, do you want me to stay?” Linda would stay if Chloe needed her but she thought that Chloe was doing pretty good on her own seeing as she had approached Lucifer willingly.

“No, thank you,” Chloe replied. “I appreciate you coming with me, but I’m fine, really.” 

“Then I think I will be going.” Linda addressed them both. “But if either of you need me, please call.”

“I will.” Chloe sat down her glass of wine and went over to Linda and gave her a hug. She whispered another ‘thank you’ to her friend before she let her go.

“Doctor, feel free to enjoy yourself downstairs. Drinks on the house of course,” Lucifer offered. It was the least he could do for all the help she had obviously given the Detective.

“Oh, I don’t think so, but thank you Lucifer,” Linda told him. “I just want to go home and take a nice long bath.” She smiled at him. “Don’t worry, I will see myself out. Goodnight.”

Lucifer nodded to her and he and Chloe both watched as she made her way to the elevator.

“Detec…”

“Lucif…”

They both began speaking at the same time only to stop and look at each other, smiling. Finally, Lucifer gestured for Chloe to continue.

“I was just going to say,” Chloe began, “thank you. For Linda. Without her, I…,” she couldn’t finish.

“I’m glad she could help you.” He needed to send Linda a nice basket or increase the amount he paid her for her services seeing as how the Detective was actually here after only one week.

Chloe had a smile on her face and he was happy to see that the tightness around her eyes was no longer there. Now that he had had a chance to really look at her, he noticed that she looked pale and she appeared to have dark circles under her eyes like she hadn’t been sleeping well.

“Might I make a suggestion?” Lucifer asked her. She nodded her head, tilting it slightly, and looked at him. “Let me get us some dinner. I can order in or have something brought up from downstairs. I can even make something, if you like. Forgive me, Detective, but I can see that you haven’t been sleeping well, not that I can blame you. And I am sure you haven’t been eating properly either, have you?” He raised his eyebrow, daring her to contradict his statement.

She couldn’t deny either accusation but she didn’t want to put him to any trouble. “You’re right, I haven’t, but you don’t have to make me dinner.”

“No, no, I insist. I will just call in an order to Sol de Javier. You like the Mole, do you not?” He had taken out his phone to dial the restaurant.

“Yes,” she said, “but you really don’t have to.”

“Please, it’s the least I can do.” He had already hit the call button. He placed the order and made arrangements to have it delivered to the penthouse.

“So, do you think we will actually get to finish a meal this time?” she grinned at him. “No unwanted guest showing up out of the blue?”

He closed his eyes for a moment before he faced her. “Detective, I…”

“I’m kidding, Lucifer.” She reached out to touch his arm. 

He grinned down at her with a relieved look. “Well, I can promise you it will not happen tonight. I will put Tony on the elevator. No one will come up uninvited. If you’ll excuse me.” He went inside to notify the staff downstairs.

Chloe took a seat in one of the deck chairs, finishing her wine. She was actually feeling more relaxed than she thought she would. She didn’t know how long it would last but she was beginning to think that they would be able to get through this. She hoped so anyway.

“Detective, would you like some more wine?” he asked when he came back out. He found her sitting down and looking at the fire. It would be a while before the food arrived. 

She looked back at him when he addressed her. “No, thanks. Maybe I should lay off for a while.” It wouldn’t do for her get drunk. She wanted to have her wits about while they talked.

Lucifer sat in one of the adjacent deck chairs but didn’t say anything, simply looked at her. She seemed to be relaxed, staring into the flames, but he had to wonder if she would feel the same once they started.

She looked over at him. There was a time she had no problem talking to him and she missed that but maybe there was a way to get back some of that repartee.

“Do you think we can just talk about anything other than – you know- and hold off on the heavy stuff?” It sounded much better in her head.

He gave a soft chuckle, amazed to realize that she was just a hesitant to get in to the whole existential mumbo jumbo. He was happy to begin with something innocuous if that was her wish, so he asked about her latest case.

It was the right thing to ask because he saw her visibly relax and act more like her old self before – well before. She told him how she was out of leads on one particular case but had made a few inroads in another. He asked about Dan, Ella and others at the precinct and she filled him in on what had been happening recently. She also regaled him with stories of Trixie’s latest exploits at school. 

The food arrived not long after and they ate their dinner out on the balcony. Junior had been able to take over his father’s restaurant business and make it flourish. His vegetarian menu was the hottest trend in L.A. and he had made them some of his specialties. The dishes were excellent and filling and both Lucifer and Chloe began to feel comfortable in each other’s company once again.

Chloe sat back and sighed. She had eaten more tonight than she had in several days but she felt good. It also felt good to talk to him, be around him and not be afraid. She knew they had to talk about the elephant in the room but she had so many questions, she didn’t know where to begin. She continued to stare at him so long that his eyebrows knit and he let out a questioning “Detective?”

She blinked, chuckled and shook her head before telling him “Sorry”. He was looking at her with an expression on his face that said he wanted to know what she was thinking.

“I think I was waiting to see if you would sprout horns or wings or something.” She gave another small laugh when she admitted that and took a sip of her drink.

“I can do that, you know,” he stated plainly.

She choked on her water.

When she was able to get a breath between coughs, she said “What!?”

“Sprout wings. No horns, though. I told you, Detective, horns and tails are just tropes dreamed up in Hollywood.”

“You… have wings?!” It came out as more of a statement than a question. She shouldn’t be surprised, he was an Angel after all, even if he was a fallen one but the idea that he had honest to God (God!) Angel wings took her breath away. 

“Yes.”

Then she suddenly had a thought. “I thought you had Maze cut them off? And weren't they stolen?” She could still remember the horrible crescent shaped scars on his back. Remember putting an APB out on them before seeing a set of gorgeous wings at the auction.

“Yes, well, when I woke up in the desert, it seems I had them stuck back on and my devil face taken away.” He told her, throwing back his drink as anger reared its ugly head. 

“Who…who could do that?” Fear gripped her insides and she couldn’t keep her voice from quivering.

He heaved a huge sigh. “I don’t know,” he replied. “I thought this Sinnerman was an emissary of my Father’s but now I think Father did it himself. I’d cut them off again if it would do any good. The bloody things just keep coming back.”

He spoke as though cutting off a part of his body was no big thing but Chloe was horrified. To know that he hated something (or someone) so much that he literally cut them out of his life was appalling.

“Lucifer,” her voice full of disbelief, “that’s horrible. Why? Why cut them off?”

“Because I am not HIS,” he said with contempt. “I define who I am, not Him. I am not an Angel anymore and sticking wings on my back will not change that.” He had risen up and walked over to the outdoor bar to refill his drink, using the time to gather himself. He soon went back to the Detective.

Chloe was taken back by the vehemence of his speech but she knew his anger was not directed at her.

“Apologies, Detective. My Father is a sore subject with me.” He sat back down. 

Chloe didn't say anything. I appeared that Lucifer wanted to say something more, so she simple waited for him to speak.

“Detective,” he continued, “I will answer any and all of your questions to the best of my ability, but...,” he stopped, not sure if he should mention it. It might not come up anyway. Who was he kidding? Of course, it would come up.

“What?” She gave him her full attention.

“My... Fall. It…,” he paused, “I do not like to remember that time.”

‘Shit, of course’ she thought to herself. She recalled the website she read that described a version of Lucifer’s Fall from Heaven. How he was driven to Hell by an Archangel, being stabbed and falling into a lake of fire. It had given her nightmares, so she could understand his reluctance to speak of it.

“Lucifer, I would never expect you to tell me something so painful just to satisfy my curiosity.” She grabbed his hand at that moment. It was warm and the physical contact was reassuring. “I tell you what, if there is something that you don’t want to talk about, just tell me. I will respect your wishes.”

He looked down at their joined hands and reveled in her closeness. That she seemed to accept him, even knowing who and what he truly was, could only feed the growing hope that blossomed in his heart. He hadn’t driven her away. 

“What would you like to know, Detective?” He smiled at her and was pleased when she smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

“You are the actual Devil.” It wasn’t a question but she still needed him to say it, confirm it, officially. 

“Yes,” he said simply. He thought she knew that already but he would follow her lead. 

She rubbed her face with her hands and sat back thinking about what that really meant. He was the Devil, a fallen Angel, a Son of God, an immortal. His life was so long and so vast she had trouble comprehending it. He was older than the sun, older than the stars. Didn’t he make the stars? He had seen civilizations come and go. The longer she sat there, the more thoughts slammed into her brain. She felt herself losing her grip.

Lucifer could tell when she started to lose control. He was afraid this would happen. Her eyes went wide, they glazed over and she stared at a point somewhere behind him. He didn’t know what to do. He called out “Detective” then tried “Chloe” but it didn’t seem to make a difference. He didn’t know if he should touch her or not. Would it frighten her more? He had actually gotten his phone out to call Linda when Chloe blinked and took a few deep breaths. He had never felt such relief.

“Detective, are you alright?” Maybe it was too soon for her. He could certainly understand if it were.

“Just give me a minute,” she said and tried to get her heart to stop racing. She didn’t know how he was still sane if just thinking about his past had this effect on her.

“If you would rather not do this now, I would understand. The fact that you are speaking to me after only a week is more than I could ever have asked for. I have no plans to go anywhere. Don’t feel you have to rush into anything.” He worried about her sanity. Humanity and Divinity usually didn’t mix well.

Chloe appreciated his concern but she was determined. She knew this was going to be hard but she also knew that if she stopped now, it would be just that much harder to begin again.

Taking a deep shuttering breath, she took a sip of her water and looked back at him. She shook her head, trying to clear her residual thoughts. “Thanks, but I think I would rather keep going. Sorry for freaking out on you.”

“It’s quite alright, Detective.”

After a few minutes while her racing heart slowed, she asked, “So, Heaven and Hell are actual places?” She felt a little calmer and decided to get some of the bigger questions answered. She would try not to think about just how ancient he really was.

“Well, different planes of existence but real nonetheless,” was his straightforward reply, he was still concerned for her mental health.

“And you ruled Hell?” He nodded in affirmation.

“How does it all work? Do people really sell you their souls?” She was really confused on that one. She knew he made deals. It was his specialty and she knew several people around L.A. owed him for a favor.  


He huffed a small laugh, relaxing marginally. “Again, Detective, I have been misrepresented. I have no interest in anyone’s soul let alone wish to ‘buy’ them. You humans determine your own fate. I have very little to do with it?”

“I don’t understand.” She was proud of the fact she barely winced when he spoke of humanity as a separate species.

“If you feel guilty or in need of punishment when you die, you will find yourself in Hell. On the other hand, if you have a clear conscious, you will be getting the sappy orientation in the Silver City.” His face spoke of his opinion of THAT place.

“So, working with the Devil doesn’t count against me?” Laughing she asked, “Even if I shot you?” She meant it as a joke but as soon as she said it, she stopped. Her stomach gave an unhealthy lurch and she thought her dinner was going to make a second appearance.

She tried really hard not to lose it again with little success. She felt the tears start to form and in small voice said, “I shot you. And you bled. How can you bleed?” The tears were running down her face now. She had shot the Devil! There had to be repercussions for that surely.

“Listen to me Detective, you have nothing to worry about. You are too good, too pure to ever go to Hell. You have my word on that.” He had reached out to her but didn’t make contact, afraid she would not welcome his touch. He hoped he could calm her down, her tears were his undoing.

“But…,” she tried to interject but he kept speaking.

“I insisted that you shoot me, remember? I couldn’t have been more surprised that I bled,” he rushed to reassure her.

“But Jimmy shot you too, didn’t he? Did you bleed then?”

“No, I did not.” He was speaking in a soft calming voice. “I am unsure of the exact reason, but I am only vulnerable some of the time.” He hoped she would be content with that answer. He didn’t think she was ready to hear his suspicions on his vulnerability issue.

She tried to concentrate on what he was saying. Tried to latch onto the meaning of his words but it didn’t make sense. She shoots him and he bleeds but Jimmy shoots him and he doesn’t? How can that be?  


Malcolm! She started when she remembered the events in the hanger. Malcolm had shot him too and there was so much blood. Enough blood that no one could have survived it. Did that mean...?

“You died, didn’t you? When Malcolm shot you.” She knew the answer even before his reluctant “Yes, but I came back” confirmed her suspicions. As much as that should have had her reeling, she actually accepted it more readily now that she knew he was Devil and immortal. 

She had to get up. She paced back and forth, trying to rein in her feelings. Lucifer never left his chair but he watched her every move. She knew he was concerned for her well-being, one look at his face was enough to tell her that, but he also was at a loss on how to help her. She didn’t how to help herself but she could do this, she knew she could.

‘Okay, get a grip, Chloe’, she thought to herself. ‘You always knew there was something – off – about Lucifer and all his Luciferness, he is just confirming what you already knew. No more lying to yourself, not anymore.’ This internal monologue had some effect on her state of mind, at least enough that she was able to think straight and sit back down.

Lucifer would never get used to how the Detective could pull herself together. He had seen it time and time again at crime scenes. Even when she was really affected, she would call upon her professional training and wear it like a suit of armor. He watched as she did the same now.

“Why?” Her voice was much stronger and she looked at him directly. She had stopped crying.

“Why, what, Detective?” He tried to deflect her inquiry, but no such luck.

“Why do you bleed sometimes and other times you don’t?” She wouldn’t let him off the hook on this.

Lucifer really didn’t want to answer her, it could only open up a different can of worms and he didn’t think she was in any condition to hear his answer.

“Detective, I really don’t know for sure. Truly, I would tell you if I knew the answer.” He would prevaricate as long as he could but he knew that she was too good of a detective to let it go. He was right.  


“But you have a theory, don’t you?” She continued to hold his gaze. “Just tell me, please.” She knew there was something he was not telling her.

He couldn’t deny a direct appeal and taking a deep breath, he told her, “I am not sure why, but I am only vulnerable when I am near you.”

‘Whoa, what the hell?’ she was floored. For several minutes, she had no response. She didn’t even think, just sat there gaping at him.

Lucifer waited, wondering if this was when she fled again and for good this time.

“How can I make you vulnerable? Why me?” Another memory rose to the surface. He had come over to the house, she confessed that she was able to let her guard down around him and be vulnerable. She remembered his reply. She thought he meant it metaphorically, but apparently not. “You have thought about this, I know you have,” she paused but he made no reply. “Tell me.”

He looked down at his empty glass before looking back to the Detective. She was not going to let this go, he knew her too well for that. He got up and went back to the bar to refill his drink but really, he was just delaying the inevitable.

He turned around but stayed by the bar. “You, Detective, are a Miracle.” There he had told her, now he waited for her to leave him.

But she didn’t leave, she didn’t even move from her seat. “Miracle?” What was he talking about? What did that mean? She was really confused now and it must have shown on her face.

“My Father sent my brother, Amenadiel to bless your mother so that she would be able to conceive. You are the result of that conception. You, Chloe Decker, were born because of Divine intervention, therefore you are a Miracle.” Now that it was out in the open, she might as well know it all. 

Now, what was she supposed to do with that information? Why in the world would God take a hand in her birth? She waited for him to continue but he didn’t say anything more. His face remained still and resigned. 

Something was niggling at the back of her mind. Why was he physically and emotionally distancing himself from her? Because she was a Miracle? Apparently because God wanted her born? God whom Lucifer had reason to distrust. The Devil whom she made vulnerable. Her eyes went wide with the leaps in intuition.

“I’m was born so you could get hurt?” she said, her voice full of disbelief. Nothing was making sense. This could not be happening.

“No!” he exclaimed. “At least, I don’t think so.”

“You don’t think?! Lucifer, I make you vulnerable. That’s a pretty big deal. Why are you even around me? Why do you work with me?” She stood up, no longer able to sit still. Guilt was taking up residence in her heart and she felt like she was drowning.

“Because I want to.” he told her, passion breaking through his calm façade and driving him back to her side. “Chloe, I work with you because I WANT to. I want to be around you, I mean your work. I don’t care about being vulnerable.”

“But…,” She couldn’t get past the fact that he could get hurt around her but he stayed anyway. Her mind was whirling.

“No, you are in no way to blame for HIS manipulations. I will not allow you to be used as a pawn in His grand schemes.” His voice was forceful, his temper held tightly but he didn’t want her to feel bad about something that was not her doing. His anger at what his Father was putting her through threatened to overwhelm him but he had to stay in control to help Chloe. He knew she was in a fragile state right now and didn’t need him losing he temper again. 

Now she was stuck on the whole God intervening with her birth thing. Was she being manipulated like Lucifer believed? Did that mean her life was a big lie? Was God pulling the strings of her life? Was any decision even her own?

She couldn’t help it. Her stomach gave a lurch and she barely made it to his bathroom before everything came up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue was inspired by our Queen, Ms. Ildy. I am in awe of her greatness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild language

The cool marble floor felt good against her flushed face. She just laid there hoping that the waves of nausea would subside, her mind running over everything he had told her.

She really couldn’t blame anyone but herself. Linda tried to warn her, even Lucifer asked her to delay for a while. But she was like a bloodhound on a scent and she just wouldn’t let it go. She had to get her answers and she had to get them now.

And boy did she get them. ‘Well, suck it up, buttercup,’ she told herself, ‘you got your wish.’

She heard a knock on the bathroom door. She didn’t remember closing it.

“Detective?” his voice was gentle, like he was afraid any loud noise would shatter her. “Are you okay? Can I do anything for you? Get you anything? Do I need to call Dr. Linda?” Bringing up Linda’s name gave evidence on just how out of his depth he was. 

“No,” she said, then repeated herself a little louder. “No, I’ll be alright. Just… just give me a minute, okay?” She didn’t want to leave the cool bathroom floor but she couldn’t stay in here forever.

“Do you… need me to…, “he couldn’t finish his sentence.

“I’ll be out in a minute.” She made herself get up and flush the toilet. She went to the sink to rinse out her mouth. She felt hollow, empty but a lot calmer. She used some of his mouthwash to get the sick taste out of her mouth and ran some water over her face. She was surprised that her hands weren’t shaking. When she felt ready to face him, she went and opened the door.

He jumped back when the door opened, surprised that he didn’t hear her approach but he was really worried.

“Are you okay, Detective?” He backed up even more so that he wasn’t crowding her as she still hadn’t left the bathroom. Maybe he should call the doctor anyway.

Chloe heaved a huge sigh. She knew he was worried about her but she wasn’t going to fall apart just yet. 

“No, not really, but I don’t think I’m going to be sick anymore.” She left the bathroom and made her way to the living room. He followed behind her and went to the bar to get her a glass of water.

She accepted the glass he held out for her and took a few small sips. Hopefully the water would stay down.

Lucifer didn’t know what to do. She seemed okay now but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t lose it again in a moment. He wanted to tell her that she should probably go home and they could talk at another time but he wasn’t sure she was able to drive herself home. Should he offer to drive her?

“Lucifer, sit down. You’re hovering.” Chloe had brought out her Mom voice.

Surprised by her calm demeanor and steady voice, he complied and took a seat in the chair facing her.

She took a few more moments and when the water stayed down, she said, “Let me get this straight, I was born because God intervened, right?”

“Yes,” he did not elaborate, deciding to just answer whatever question she asked.

“And you don’t know what that means? For me, or you, or us, whatever.” She moved her hand around trying to encompass everything celestial related.

“No, Detective, I don’t know what it means. It is not like my Father makes anyone privy to his plans, least of all me.”

“But you think it was to manipulate you in some way.” She said to him with her eyebrow raised.

“I believe my Father is always manipulating me, but I truly don’t know.”

“And you think that is the reason you are vulnerable around me?” her voice rising at the end of the question.

“Again, Detective, I do not know. It could be a coincidence but …,” he trailed off without finishing.

Chloe nodded her head, not really believing it was a coincidence either but she didn’t dwell on it for long. At least she wasn’t losing it anymore. 

Neither spoke for a time. Chloe was still processing what she had been told and Lucifer was worried that she was going to make herself sick again.

“Do you think that’s why I’m immune to your mojo?” She wondered about that in the bathroom. Maybe he wouldn’t know that either but she thought she’d ask anyway.

“It would seem so, yes.” It made sense but whether or not it was all part of his Father’s plan, he had no idea.

“Do I still have free will? Have any of my life choices been my own?” Her voice started to shake when she spoke but she swallowed back the rising panic.

“Even though my Father meddled with your birth, you are still human, Chloe. Of course, you have free will.” His voice was soft and he didn’t even realize he called her by her given name. His biggest fear was that his Father’s interference meant that any feelings she may have felt for him were not real.

“Okay, so you don’t know what it means and I don’t know what it means, so I not going to worry about it. It’s not like we can do anything about it anyway and I refuse to believe that I haven’t been in control of my life.” Maybe it was naïve to think this way but it was either that or go crazy.

She finished the glass of water. “Maybe Trixie is the real miracle. If I wasn’t born then she wouldn’t be here either.” She huffed a small laugh. 

He gave her a real smile, pleased to see the Detective back and more like her old self.

“So, is there anything else I need to know? Anymore huge reveals?” In for a penny, in for a pound as far as tonight went, she thought.

Lucifer searched her face, gauging how she was holding up. He thought she was doing remarkably well considering. There was one other thing, and if she fell apart on him this time, he was calling Dr. Linda no matter what she said.

He opened his mouth only to close it a minute later. He shifted in his seat but still didn’t say anything, trying to find the best way to tell her.

“Just spit it out, Lucifer. I can tell there’s something.” She was watching as he fiddled with his ring and wouldn’t meet her eye. What was it NOW?

“It’s about the Lieutenant.” He finally looked at her but she just had a confused look on her face.

“Pierce? What about him?” She really didn’t know where he going with this. “Is he a Demon? One of your brothers?” she exclaimed at the sudden disturbing thought.

“No! I am not related to that dimwitted Neanderthal!” He had never been so insulted. “However, he is not what he appears to be. He is an immortal. Cain actually. The world’s first murderer.”

Chloe waited for the tidal wave of emotions to wash over her again with this latest reveal but it never came. Apparently, there was a limit to how much existential crisis the brain could go through before it threw up its figurative hands and said ‘whatever’. 

So, Pierce was Cain from the Bible? Wow, how had this become her life? Maybe that explained some of his behavior, being around forever might make you a bit of a dick.

Lucifer waited but when she didn’t flee to the bathroom, he started to relax, however, he wouldn’t let himself relax entirely.

“Detective? Did you hear what I said?” he spoke to her, trying to get her attention, “About Pierce?” She hadn’t said a word or moved since he told her this latest bit of news. He was about to get out his phone.

Chloe wasn’t really listening; she was thinking about all the time she spent with Marcus (Cain?!). He was undoubtedly handsome and had a nice build but there was always something -off- about him wasn’t there? She only started seeing him because he seemed a safe bet. A dedicated police officer, down to earth, steady, non-flashy and really everything that Lucifer was not. Shit, where did that come from? Would she pick someone because they weren’t Lucifer? She really didn’t want to go down that rabbit hole. She blinked a few times and shook her head.

“Hm… what? Uh, yeah. I guess it’s a good thing I’m not seeing him anymore.” She told him distractedly still stuck on wondering if she should have been able to tell that Marcus wasn’t what he seemed.

Lucifer’s heart stuttered when she said she was no longer seeing Pierce. Had she ended it on her own? Did Pierce leave her? The idea that Pierce may have hurt the Detective made his blood boil. He wanted to ask her for details but thought better of it. 

“Are you sure? About him being Cain, I mean?” she asked him.

“Yes, Detective, very sure.” He wasn’t about to tell her how he was so sure. He was positive she would not be okay with him stabbing the man. Luckily for him she didn’t ask.

Chloe nodded, filing this away with the rest of the knowledge she had gotten tonight. She had a feeling she would revisiting this stuff again in the future. She hoped Linda was still willing to hear her out.

“Is that it, then? No more secrets you are keeping from me?” she couldn’t believe she was asking that. “Please tell me that’s all,” she said, not able to keep the pleading notes out of her voice.

“Yes, Detective. That’s all that has a direct effect on you. No more secrets,” he assured her.

She was grateful for that. She knew there were still a lot of things she didn’t know about Lucifer and his life but as long as there wasn’t anything else directly associated with her, she could deal with it.

“Detective, I am really sorry about Pierce, Cain, I mean. I know you cared for him.” He was very relieved but he thought that she might not be feeling the same way.

“It’s okay, Lucifer. If I have to deal with an emotionally stunted immortal, I’d rather it be you.” She gave a little laugh, allowing herself to relax into her seat.

“Really?” Hope swelled in his heart. “You… you still want to work with me?”

“Sure,” she said. “Just because you’re the Devil, doesn’t mean I don’t want my partner back? Unless, you don’t want to?” She was surprised at how hurt she felt that he might not want to work with her anymore.

“I want to work with you very much, Detective.” He gave her a smile that reached all the way to his eyes.

“Then you’ll be there on Monday?”

“I will indeed.”

Chloe didn’t stay much longer after that last exchange. She was physically and emotionally drained but thought that she would be able to finally get some sleep. She had the whole weekend to deal with things. She knew she could always call Linda, or Lucifer for that matter, if she needed to talk. It was nice to have her friend back; nice that she could still think of him like that. She wasn’t sure if she had completely come to grips with all that came with the whole Devil thing, but she did know that whatever happened, she felt more prepared. 

So, they continued to work together, continued as partners and things went, well, back to normal. Chloe tried to get Lucifer to wear a vest but he said it ruined the cut of his suit. So, they worked out just how far away she needed to be to counteract his vulnerability and used that information to their benefit. They also had some interesting talks on stakeouts. She asked questions; he answered. Every once in a while, things would still hit her unexpectedly but all in all, she was proud of how she was handling everything.

Chloe tried to patch up her friendship with Maze with limited success. She didn’t move back to the apartment and she continued as a bounty hunter so Chloe didn’t get to see her often. They had a few girl’s nights but Maze usually didn’t make them. Trixie missed her as well.

Chloe and Lucifer had the best closure rate in the department which seemed to aggravate Pierce. Lucifer told her how Pierce wanted help removing his curse and how he thought that Chloe was the key. When she asked what he meant, he told her how Pierce had learned that she had made the Devil bleed and thought she would make him mortal as well. He could then die and quit his immortal life. That really pissed her off and she spent several days berating Pierce and calling him a ‘son of a bitch’. Lucifer enjoyed how the Detective verbally eviscerated Cain but he insisted that Eve was a lovely woman.

When it became apparent that Pierce might just be the elusive Sinnerman, Chloe tried to restart the relationship she had with Pierce to get close to him, maybe get some information. Lucifer was not thrilled with the idea but she told him to think of it as an undercover assignment. He reluctantly agreed to help her and they staged some loud disagreements in the precinct. It seemed to work because she found herself often in Pierce’s office commiserating on just how frustrating it was working with Lucifer. They even went out for an after work drink a few times.

But everything came to a crashing halt when Charlotte Richards was killed. Dan was devastated and she wasn’t much better. She had really liked the former defense attorney. Lucifer had explained how his Mum had used Charlotte as a vessel when she escaped from Hell and how Charlotte’s soul had returned when he had sent his mother into her own universe. She had been there to help him mourn that loss and he was there to support her now. 

When Dan was packing up some of Charlotte’s things, he discovered that Charlotte was investigating Pierce and that she suspected that he was the Sinnerman. When he brought these suspicions to Chloe, he was stunned to find that she and Lucifer had also suspected it but hadn’t said anything. Lucifer he could understand, the man was nothing if not shady but Chloe? Dan thought he knew her better than that. She tried to explain that she had been trying to get closer to Pierce to gather information and she couldn’t risk letting many people in on the plan. He began to see her point but he still wasn’t happy about it. He offered to help in anyway he could because he wanted justice for Charlotte. She agreed knowing he would go after Pierce on his own and this way she could keep an eye on him.

After Charlotte’s funeral, Dan took Trixie to go and stay with his parents for a few days. Chloe encouraged him to take the time and allow himself and Trixie to grieve. Lucifer asked Chloe if she wanted to come by the penthouse so she didn’t have to go home to an empty house and she agreed. She really didn’t want to be alone right now. He allowed her to mourn and answered what questions she had about Heaven and if he thought Charlotte was there. He told her he was pretty confident that she was and that his brother had taken her there personally, showing her the feather he found at the scene. She was happy for her friend. 

When she got up to leave, Lucifer offered to allow her to stay in one of the guest rooms if she didn’t feel like driving home at this time of night. She thought about for half a minute before agreeing to stay. She really was exhausted. He got her a shirt to sleep in and showed her to the guest room that had an ensuite.

Chloe couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned for several hours before finally deciding to get up. Maybe she could go outside for some fresh air or get a drink to help her sleep. She was restless and couldn’t get comfortable. She made her way into the living room, heading to the bar when movement off to her left had her looking into Lucifer’s bedroom. 

He had turned over, facing the windows. Moonlight streaming into the room highlighted the contours of his shoulders and hip. The sheet was bunched at his waist exposing his back to the room.

Standing in the middle of the living room, she suddenly didn’t want to be alone. She wanted to be held and she wanted Lucifer to hold her. Chloe shifted from foot to foot in indecision. ‘This is so wrong,’ she thought to herself. ‘What would he think of her? Would he think she wanted sex? Did she want that?’ With all these thoughts and questions running through her mind she found herself actually in the bedroom next to the bed. She didn’t remember consciously deciding to walk in there.

Lucifer awoke when he heard a faint shuffling noise. He turned toward the sound only to find the Detective standing in his bedroom. His breath caught at the sight of her with her hair sleep mussed and wearing only the top of his silk pajamas. She was a vision and nervous if her shifting feet were any clue.

“Detective, is everything alright?” Maybe she needed something? Had a nightmare?

“Um… yes, I…,” she looked down at her feet, hands fiddling with the lowest button of the shirt. Taking a deep breath, she blurted, “I don’t want to be alone.” Tears were starting to form behind her eyes. Dammit she hated to appear so weak.

Lucifer hesitated for just a moment before asking her if she wanted to sleep in here with him. She nodded unable to put voice to her need. He slid over to the side of the bed closest to her.

“You might want to turn around Detective,” he told her, holding the sheet to his waist. When she just looked at him, he continued, “I sleep nude, love.”

“Oh,” she gasped, face flaming at the image that flooded her mind but she did turn around. She heard him get up and head to his closet. If she sneaked a peek at his backside, she would never admit it.

He returned wearing a pair of silk pajama bottoms and slid back into the bed, holding up the sheet to allow her to climb in after him. As if by instinct, he settled back and pulled the Detective into his side. She fit like she was made to fit there, a notion he tried not to think too hard on and felt her heave a great sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder.

It was several minutes later when he realized that she was crying, not great sobs, but simply bits of moisture leaking from her eyes. He never liked to see her cry and would do anything to prevent it but somehow, he knew she needed to do this in order to heal. He held her close and let her weep, running his hands up and down her arms in a soothing gesture. He even kissed her hair, but she didn’t seem to mind. 

Later, he noticed that her breathing had evened out and she had finally fallen asleep. She was still gripping him tightly and he soaked up her closeness while he could. He lay there looking up at the ceiling and kept watch over his Detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was torturous. Not sure if I happy with it but this story just did not want to be written. It is really a transitional piece and my OCD would not let me post the next installment without completing this story first. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed anyway. :-)


End file.
